Tangled Up In Her Web
by Mermaid on land
Summary: Just a small collection of BlackHawk stories I wrote over a period of time when I was bored. Not sure if I'll add more just yet.


Just a small collection of BlackHawk stories I wrote while I was bored. They're my favorite Avenger's pairing.

Clint watches Natasha's movement intently. The way she smiles. The way her bangs fall her in face sometimes. His eyes catch hers as they sit drinking wine. Her melodious laugh shakes every nerve in Clint's body. Her green eyes shimmer in the moonlight. Her red hair glows and looks almost as if it's completely out of rubies. Her red lips pucker as she tastes the tart wine in her mouth. Clint's hand moves on top of hers. Neither of them react since it feels so natural. Every move Natasha makes, every word she speaks just makes Clint fall for her even more.

He had been attracted to his partner in action for many years but never had the courage or the guts to say so. Now was his chance and he wasn't going to blow it now. Clint's palms were sweating and he tried to hide how nervous he was. But Natasha knew his every emotion, his every quirk. A smile wiped across her face as she now knew the man's intention. She came closer to him as she ran her hand up his arm. Shivers went to Clint's spine as he tried to keep his cool. Her smooth voice rang out. "Do you remember that one time I had to knock you out to free you from Loki's clench?" Natasha asked as she took another sip of her wine. "How could I forget that? That was the day you kicked my ass" Clint says. She laughs as another shiver is sent down Clint's spine.

There is a pause as the two exchange a look of want. Natasha scoots closer to Clint as she puts her arms around his neck and puts her head on his shoulders. She feels protected in Clint's arms and doesn't ever want to let go. Clint inhales her scent. It's sweet and smells like apples. He runs his fingers through her short wildfire red hair. The two know each other better than anyone. Every secret, every story, every feeling...except for one. Natasha digs her fingers in deeper to Clint's shoulder afraid he'll let her go. Clint feels the pressure on his arm and moves his mouth to Natasha's ear. "Don't worry Tasha. I'll never let you go." He moves his lips to Natasha's neck as he lightly kisses it. Natasha smiles and closes her eyes. Clint kisses lower towards her collar bone. Natasha let's out a low moan. "You know for awhile I've been thinking how beautiful you are." He says. Natasha raises her eyebrow. "Oh. Is that so? What do you think is so beautiful about me?" she asked knowing where this is heading. He starts to kiss back up her neck and starts to shift to the front of her throat. " You have a very sexy body." he says kissing her throat lightly. "Your red hair and your beautiful green eyes." he says moving up her throat towards her face. "What else?" She asked wanting more. "Everything about you is beautiful." he says. Natasha smiles as she moves her face down granting Clint to her lips. Clint cautiously moves towards her lips wanting to savor every moment leading up to kiss her long awaited luscious lips.

Clint and Natasha's lips meet as sparks fly for the two. Clint deepens the kiss and he grabs the back of Natasha neck. Their lips move perfectly together almost as a slow dance. The two let out every sexual tension they had kept to themselves in the past five years. Natasha claws at Clint's back. Clint groans. They stop for air as the two of them are painting. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Clint says. Natasha grins and plasters her lips to his.

* * *

Clint stared at her drinking her soda through a straw. She casually looked around her surroundings. She then glanced back at Clint. He smiled. She laughed and looked down. "You know Clint it was really nice for you to bring me to Disneyland." She says looking down still. Clint had a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Well I know you've been wanting to come. But I think the cherry on top was when you told me how you always wanted to come here as a kid." He said. The red head looked up a Clint and nodded. "Well I'm full for now. I think we should go on more rides now." She said, Clint nodded in agreement. He stood up and went over to her and grabbed her hand tight. She looked so cute in her Minnie ears. Natasha also thought the same with Clint in his Mickey ears. They skipped under Sleeping Beauty's castle as the two were no longer grown ups but five year olds. They pointed at everything and gasped. Everything was so wonderful magical. It was quite different from their usual surroundings of blood and dead bodies.

At the end of the night Nat sat in Clint's lap as they sat and watched the fireworks. Clint wrapped his arms around Natasha's petite body. He lightly kissed her neck. Nat tapped Clint and pointed towards the little boy sitting next to them. He looked quite disturbed and grossed out that two adults were kissing. Clint leaned by Natasha's ear. "We'll just wait till we get back to the hotel."

As Clint and Natasha linked arms they ran to their hotel room. Natasha bounced in the hallway like a little kid. "Hurry Clint! Open it!" She squirmed. The door opened as the two rushed in. The door slammed shut and Clint and Natasha were all over each other. Natasha wrapped her arms around Clint's neck and put her leg up. Clint grabbed on to her leg as their lips met. Clint put Nat's leg down and pushed her down on the bed. Natasha smirked as Clint leaned over her. He pushed his lips down on hers. Natasha grabbed hold of Clint's shirt as she tugged at it. Clint stopped kissing her and smirked as he took of the shirt. Natasha's eye's were glued to his chest. She ran her fingers over his six pack observing every muscle. She glared at Clint as their lips met again. Nat was about to take off her shirt when the lights turned on. "WHAT THE HELL?" someone screamed. The looked over and there stood Pepper and Tony. "So that's where my hotel key went!" Tony exclaimed. Clint and Natasha awkwardly laughed as Clint slid his shirt back on. The two raced out of the room. "Well looks like we actually have to rent a room for the night." Clint says smirking.

* * *

Natasha sits on the couch weeping. Clint enters and see her crying. He approaches her and lightly puts his hand on her shoulder. Natasha looks up alarmed. A smile wipes over her face as she looks up and sees Clint. Clint comes to her side and sits near her. Natasha crawls over to where he's sitting and put's her head on his lap. Clint runs his fingers through her hair and moves it around. "I've missed you." She says as she looks up to Clint eyes. "Where were you?" She asks not moving her focus off of Clint. "Fury sent me to Germany. I had to take someone down. Took a bit longer than I had expected." Clint says. "You were gone too long. I thought you had left me." She says closing her eyes. "I would never leave you Tasha." Clint leans down and presses his lips to Natasha. Natasha savors the taste of Clint's mouth. It taste of hazelnuts and French Vanilla coffee creamer. She puts her right arm around the back of him neck. They stop kissing as Tasha lets out a sigh. "Next time don't be gone so long. I can't stand being away from you." Natasha says. Clint smiles "I promise."

Natasha walks in the house and is surprised to see rose petals and candles everywhere. She looks around the room. There is no sign of Clint. "Clint?" She asks. No response. All of a sudden a arrow with a suction cup on the front sticks to her face. She pulls the arrow of her face and sighs. "Clint. Please no more games." She says. Clint hides in his handmade nest near the ceiling of the tall house the two live in. He laughs mischievously as he bobs and crawls to get in position again aiming now for Tasha's perfectly shaped butt. He aims and lets go. It's a direct hit. 'Bullseye.' He whispers while grinning. "CLINT!" Natasha yells getting frustrated. Clint laughs giving off his hiding place. Natasha smirks.

Natasha slowly climbs up to where his nest is. Clint looks over the rafters. He looks but fails to find Natasha. "Odd. She must have grown tired and lef-" Clint starts to say as Natasha tackled him. She landed on top of him and he was pinned to the floor. "Gotcha." She says while a smile spreads on her face. Clint laughs. "Not for long." He says as he pushes up on Natasha and escapes her grip. Natasha leaps for him feet but Clint jumps fast and runs to the pole leading down to the ground floor. He slides down as he looks up and see he's one step ahead of Natasha. Natasha lets out a sigh.

She slides down the pole and freezes. Clint is 10 feet in front of her aiming an arrow directly at her head. She gasp. "You wouldn't dare." She said scrunching her eyes. Clint grins. "Oh yes I would." Clint releases an arrow. Natasha is quick on her feet and dodges the arrow before it hits her. Clint lets out a grunt and fires another 10 arrows. Natasha glides and slides by each of them. Clint reaches for another arrow and is shocked to see he's out. Natasha smirks. "My turn." She jumps and kicks Clint right in the face. Clint falls to ground. He touches the side of the mouth to see that it's bleeding. He gets back up and starts to fist fight with Natasha. Clint punches the side of her cheek but Natasha soon gets a rebound and begins to punch Clint's face a double the speed. Clint falls to the floor again. His eyes are both black and blood is dripping from his nose and mouth. Natasha walks over to Clint lying helplessly on the ground. She leans down towards him and kisses his mouth. "Happy anniversary." She says.

Clint stumbles on his feet. "You really hurt me this time Tasha." Clint says grabbing a wash cloth. Natasha kisses his cheeks as she takes the washcloth and dabs at the bruises on his face. "Well you were the one who launched a dozen arrows at me!" She said. "Yeah but I knew you would dodge them!" Clint says in defense. "Oh stop being such a baby." Nat says. Natasha and Clint sit on the couch. "I gotcha something." Clint says. "I got you something too." Natasha says. Clint takes out a box from his pocket and hands it to Natasha. She opens it up. "Clint. It's beautiful!" Natasha says as she takes out a necklace with a diamond encrusted black widow. She gives Clint a peck on the lips and she pulls out her present from underneath the couch and hands it to Clint. "Purple and red arrows!" Clint says excitedly. "You know for the Hawk and the Widow." Natasha says. "You're the best Tasha. I love you." Clint says putting down his gift. "I love you too Clint." Natasha says as their lips meet as they cradle each other.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the little stories! Please review and tell me if you would like to see more!


End file.
